Rock n' love
by jollychee
Summary: Naruto modern AU with a rock band theme
1. Prologue

They soaked in the light that beamed at them as the sea of unfamiliar faces screamed their name in a chant.

"Team 7! Team 7! Team 7!"

Their hearts were racing out of excitement and their skin tingled from the waves of their fans' cheers. Their instruments glowed along with their eyes.

The lead singer took a hold of his mic and inhaled puffing his chest as he was about to spit fire from his mouth but instead let out a roar.

"ARE YOU READY?!"

The crowd responded with a roar back. The lead vocal looked to his band members who all held a smirk getting their battle gear ready as one in particular with raven hair gave him a head nod. His whole body fired up instantly grinning from ear to ear and then faced his audience.

"LET'S FUCKING DO THIS!"


	2. Chapter 1

She was not fond of crowds at all yet here she was with the rush and bustle of the backstage crew talking with each other through their ear piece and VIP groupies squealing at the view of their favorite band walking by to enter the stage. One of the securities struggled to keep the fangirls behind them but somehow they managed to keep it under control. Hanabi was one of the stronger components creating this force. She jumped and screamed louder than any other fangirl yearning for their idols' attention, meanwhile, her sister struggled to keep herself balanced. She felt as if she was on a ship going through a storm, being tossed back and forth by the strength of the waves, but, in her case, it was the power of excited fans.

"Why did I ever agree to this!"

.

.

"Hey sis, can I come in?" It was already pretty late in the afternoon when Hanabi peaked behind Hinata's bedroom door. Hinata was halfway under her covers reading a book of poems when Hanabi appeared.

"Hanabi-chan, come in!" She patted the side of her bed, gesturing her to sit. Hanabi cheerfully hopped to her sister's side. "What can I help you with?"

"Well, first, I gotta tell you the amazing thing that happened to me today!"

Hinata chuckled. "Oh?"

"Alright so here I am walking down through the market alley on my way home from school, and there's a vendor in front of the music store with one of those lottery wheels so I think 'hey why not? I've got nothing to lose!'" Hinata watched with amusement as Hanabi explained her story with exagerative waves of her hands. "I spin the wheel not really expecting anything from it until 'ta ta ta' the ball bounces out!"

Hanabi paused and look at her sister with big expressive eyes. "Do you know what the color of the ball was?"

"Erm... gold?"

"It was gold!" Hinata jumped a little when Hanabi threw her hands in the air out of excitement. "It was gold, sis! I couldn't believe my beautiful eyes! I won the very top prize!"

"That's amazing, Hanabi!" Hinata cheered. "What did you win?"

"Fufu!" Hanabi grinned from ear to ear. "I won VIP concert tickets to the hottest band in Japan which happens to also be **my** favorite band! They're finishing their tour next week and they'll be having a concert here in Konoha as their last stop!"

Hanabi's excitement rubbed off onto Hinata and she couldn't help but feel extremely happy for her sister. "Good for you!"

"And you're coming with me!"

Hinata's excitement immediatly dropped and her whole demeanor turned scared. "O-Oh, no. Hanabi I can't." She looked down at her book and began to fidget with the pages. "You know how I am with crowds..." Hinata's body shivered at the very thought of being surrounded by strangers in a dimly lit tiny space. She wasn't claustrophobic or any of the sort but it just wasn't something that she was used to. She spent most of her time gardening, writing, playing the paino, basically enjoying the simplisty of life with the only the company of herself and sometimes a family member.

Hanabi sighed at her introverted older sister. "Hear me out, okay? I told Father of my good news and he absoultely hated the idea of me going to a, and I quote, 'loud rowdy concert full of young adults going through puberty' so he forbade me from going. I had to literally beg him, sister..." She scooted closer to Hinata and grabbed her hands from her book. This caused Hinata to look up only to see Hanabi's eyes staring intensely into hers. "I _begged_. I begged so much that he broke! That's how much I WANT this! He agreed for me to go only if I bring someone of this household along."

"Hanabi..."

"I don't want to ask brother Neji since it'll be like bringing father along and all the other family members are strict and boring! It has to be you!" Hanabi squeezed her sister's hands and gave Hinata her best sad puppy face she could muster. "Please?"

Hinata stayed quiet for a moment then sighed, giving in to her sister's requests. "Alright, fine."

Hanabi squealed and gave her the biggest hug she could muster. "Thank you, sis! Ooo I promise we'll have fun!"

Hinata gave her a weak smile. _I surely hope so._

"Cancel any plans you have for next weekend and wear cute clothes! We've got to impress the band members!" Hanabi headed for Hinata's door to leave for the night and paused. "Oh! By the way the band is called Team7. Look them up on the internet and listen to some of their music, maybe then you'll start to look forward to our trip." She gave Hinata a wink and closed the door.

Hinata let out another sigh and slid down on her back engulfing herself underneath her sheets. "Team7, huh?" Curiosity got the best of her and she decided to look them up on her cell phone. She never listened to any of the latest hits of her time because she was never interested. She had an old soul and loved the music of the past like classical music and jazz with some indie folk music in between.

She clicked the first link that came up from her search, which led to one of their music videos of their first top single. The video started off dark with only one source of light that was set behind four figures who all seemed to have an instrument in hand. It was silent and the camera stopped to frame each figure for a few seconds and once the camera hit the center figure a set of cerulean blue eyes opened and the whole room lit up as if the band and the world awoke from a slumber. The instruments let out a burst of notes that was loud yet clear. All the members of the band moved lively in their own way, dancing with their instruments.

Hinata's heart began to race. Not the nervous or anxious kind of race but the exciting kind. A rush of adrenaline spread throughout her body and she inhaled sharply continuing to stare at the center figure, who seemed to be the band leader, as he stepped up to the mic.

His voice was deep, raspy and just... beautiful. Not to mention he was handsome. In fact, they were all beautiful. They were all male except for the drummer, who was a cute petite female with pink hair and green eyes. She was smiling and energetic and she played the drums better than any other drummer Hinata has ever seen (which wasn't much in Hinata's case but, still, she knew she was extremely talented). The bass guitarist was a male with short black hair and extremely pale skin, but not in a sickly way. He had a baby face and he had a calming smile throughout the whole video. The other was another guitarist who had black hair as well but his was longer. He never smiled nor looked at the camera once and focused on playing his instrument. He had a cool guy aura about him and he was definitely the most good looking out of the group, but Hinata's interest was more towards the leader. He had blonde hair and perfectly tan skin. And his smile, god his smile, it was amazing. It was bright and warm. It lit up Hinata's heart and she could feel her face turn red.

Altogether this band was out of this world. Their music was loud and vibrant but blended together all so well. Surprisingly to Hinata she enjoyed it. The lyrics were her favorite though. He sang about the beginning of a journey and stepping out into the world. He sang about this time it's his turn to shine and he won't let anything get him down. It was uplifting and Hinata was inspired.

The video ended and Hinata was pulled out of her trance. She stared blankly at the dark screen and found her fingers tapping the screen again replaying the whole video.

Her eyes lit up and sparkled as the video started to run and this was how she spent the rest of her night. Team7 now just gained a new found fan.


	3. Chapter 2

Just a quick FYI, I've been doing my writing on mobile lately because , for some strange reason, I find it more motivating to write on my cell rather than on my laptop. Its really strange but it works for me. However there are some downsides to this, for example, auto correct and no recognition of certain words and slower writing and editing... But again it works for me. So if you see any incorrect grammar or spelling or random words that don't make any sense to the sentence then I'm really sorry about that. I hope you enjoy!.

Disclaimer:I do not own naruto ...or Google.

* * *

She had fallen in love over night.

With their music of course.

Well, her heart did race every time she saw the band leader in their videos which also gave her a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach which definitely was different from having gas. But that was a normal fangirl thing to feel right? Besides he was attractive! I mean she couldn't possibly have fallen in love with the most popular lead vocal of the hottest band that everybody loves as well. It was just... Admiration.

It was the lyrics that truly captured her heart. The lyrics that told her to stay strong, to fight, to dream, to be herself and more. She watched all their music videos and listened to the words that all held different themes of encouragement and love. She didn't think a rock band would be able to convey such emotion with their words so articulately in simple sentences, plus the fact their music is easy on the ears but still maintains that rock vibe was definitely a pleasant surprise. She reminded herself to never judge a book by its cover or a music by its genre. It was was like listening to poetry from her favorite writers. She was eager to listen to more but she knew that they could only display so much for free online. That's when she bought all their albums on the web and downloaded them to her android.

Hanabi was still half asleep and in her pajamas when she entered the dining room for breakfast before her school when the smell of home cooking immediately greeted her. Usually she would wake up around this time to help hinata prep for breakfast but she discovered a few sets of miso soup, rice, poached egg, and a plate of fried salmon with thinly chopped cabbage and tiny hot dogs already displayed on the table. She was confused... And hungry.

She peaked in the kitchen to see if Hiashi had finally hired some housekeepers rather than having her do the chores but was shocked to see hinata alone cooking more meals which looked to be lunch for the family to take to their work. Hanabi watched as Hinata hummed an all too familiar song to herself while chopping vegetables and couldn't help but smirk.

"Good morning, hinata." Hanabi cheerfully said. However no reply came from Hinata who continued on with her humming. Hanabi pouted but then it brought an mischievous idea to the younger sister. She crept up behind hinata slowly, being careful not to touch her, until her lips were right next to her ear. With a big inhale, she yelled.

"GOOD MORNING HINATA!"

Hinata squeaked and sunk her neck into her shoulders, lifting her hands from the cutting board, being careful not to cut herself.

"Ha-Hanabi!" Hinata pulled a headphone bud out from one of her ear and turned to her sister, who was holding tightly to her stomach from the slightly increasing pain her laughter was causing. "You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"You should have seen your face! I didn't think eyes could get that wide!"

Hinata leaned all her weight on one leg and crossed her arms with the knife in one of her hands hanging out. "I could have cut myself, you know?"

Hanabi's laughter died down and she wiped a tear that formed in the corner of her eye."I had faith you wouldn't."

Hinata rolled her eyes and continued with her cooking. "I've already made breakfast and set it on the table in the dining room, you're free to eat now if you want."

However hanabi wasn't finished playing with her sister. She leaned on the counter next to hinata and still had a grin plastered on her face.

"How do you like Team7?"

"Hmm." Hinata shrugged. She kept her focus on the cutting board but hanabi could see the tiny smile that crept on her face. "They're okay I guess."

"Yeah, right! You LOVE them!" Hanabi giggled as Hinata gave her a wink. "So who's your favorite band member?"

"Ah, w-well..." The image of the blonde and his trademark smile that he had on every one of his music videos appeared in her head. She thought it was silly to fangirl at first sight and didn't want to admit to anything just yet. (Though, clearly, her choice was obvious.) "I don't really know the members well so I can't say." Which was true. Hinata hadn't bothered to do research on the members since she spent the whole night watching their music videos and downloading their music (legally, of course).

"That's okay, I can give you a small detailed rundown for each of them." Hanabi quickly whipped out her phone and started to Google pictures of team7.

"Hanabi, let me finish making father's lunch, first! He'll be up soon-"

Hinata was abruptly interrupted by her sisters phone being shoved in front of her face with the picture of the beautiful pink haired girl that she saw in the videos last night.

"This is Sakura-chan, the drummer for team7! She's been playing the drums since she was fourteen and her favorite color is red. Mostly popular with the guys, least popular with girls."

Hinata's eyes widened in surprise. "What! Really? I think she's fantastic!"

"Isn't she? My guess is that the girls are just jealous of her since she's surrounded by so many cute guys!" Hinata blushed when the thought of the blonde popped in her head again.

"Anyway, this is Sai." Hanabi swiped her phone and a picture of the pale, baby faced man appeared. "He became a member of the band a little bit later after it was formed and became their bass guitarist. His favorite color is black and white, mostly popular with older women and _my_ personal favorite."

Hinata raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" She knew hanabi was extremely popular amongst the boys in her school but it seemed she had no interest in them whatsoever. In fact this was the first time she's ever stated any sort of liking to anyone so she was a bit curious.

"Mhmm," hanabi grinned. "He always has a smile that just reads fake all over it and it's kind of amusing. I just find him as an extremely interesting person in general. Plus he's a talented artist! Have you noticed all the tattoos the members had in their videos?"

Hinata's eyes widened. "He did those?"

"Yepp! He personally designed all of them for the members when they asked. One day I'm going to convince him to make me one, too."

"And how are you going to do that?" Hinata chuckled.

"Through means of persuasive and constant begging through fan mail and social media."

They both laughed and hinata thought of how hanabi had easily convinced her to go to the concert with her and had her loving the band from the start just last night. But then again, hinata couldn't say no to her own little sister.

Hanabi continued. "This," _swipe_ " is Sasuke." It was the stoic cool guy this time that never smiled in the videos. "He's the lead guitarist and second vocalist in the band. Mainly popular with the females of all ages and least, definitely least, popular with the guys."

"Question." Hinata raised her hand making Hanabi pause. "Why are you telling me about their popularity? What does this have anything to do with them per se?"

Hanabi groaned at the naivety of her older sister. "They're famous, well newly famous, and it's just something you gotta know about famous people. It tells a lot about them."

Hinata slowly nodded as if she understood. She didn't.

"Oh, fun fact! Sasuke and sakura are dating and it seems pretty legit."

"Aw!" Hinata smiled.

Hanabi searched up a picture of them casually strolling around a city together, hand in hand, that the paparazzi managed to take, and showed it to Hinata.

She stared in awe. "They're an amazingly good looking couple."

Suddenly hanabi gave her a phone a swipe while Hinata had her eyes locked on the screen, giving her a shock when a sudden set of blue eyes stared back at her. Well not really stare. It was a photo of the blonde vocalist. Her heart rate began to rise slightly and a tint of red rushed across her face. She was nearly finished packing her father's lunch, it practically only needed the lid, but she paused and awaited the name of this man, her heart pumping anxiously.

"And, last but not least, _this_ is-"

"Hinata."

Both girls jumped and hanabi almost dropped her phone turning around to face the entrance once she had a firm grip on her cell phone.

Hiashi appeared in the kitchen with furrowed brows giving his daughters a stern tone as he spoke. "Hanabi. What are you girls doing?"

"F-father!" Hinata's voice cracked. "Hanabi was helping me make your lunch! We're just cleaning up now as you can see!""

"Uh, yeah!" Hanabi added.

"Hmm..." Hiashi sound unconvinced but he didn't seem to mind their all too obvious lie. "Have you girls eaten breakfast?"

They both replied together a no and he gestured towards the dining room.

"Come eat with me then, the food is getting cold. Oh, Hanabi, wake your cousin Neji up. He had a long night last night at the office."

"Okay, father!"

Hiashi disappeared into the dining room and Hanabi was about to exit as well when Hinata grabbed her arm. Hanabi looked at her sister with confusion. Hinata's eyes were large and lit with curiosity.

"You didn't tell me his name!"

"Eh…?" Hanabi had to think for a second to realize what Hinata was talking about. "Oh! You mean the lead vocalist and second guitarist?"

"Yes! What's his name?"

"His name," Hanabi grinned. _Ah so he's her favorite._ "His name is Naruto."

 _Naruto._ Hinata instantly smiled at the name and she gently let go of Hanabi's sleeve.

"And he's very much single." Hanabi teased and raised her eyebrows at Hinata.

She blushed and covered her face with one hand while she used the other to wave Hanabi to leave. She giggled and left her embarrassed sister in the kitchen alone. As soon as Hinata couldn't hear Hanabi's giggles throughout the hallway she uncovered her face.

 _Naruto._ She thought to herself. _So that's his name._


	4. Chapter 3

"What are you guys doing?"

Team7 had just finished playing their concert the week before their last one in konoha when Sakura found Sai, Sasuke, and Kakashi (their manager) relaxing right outside of the band's break room backstage where they were suppose to meet inside after greeting their fans. Kakashi was reading his usual erotic novel nonchalantly with a hand in his pocket while sasuke leaned against the wall with crossed arms, blankly staring at a direction away from his girlfriend. Sai, on the other hand, had his ear placed against the door with curiosity written across his face.

Sakura raised an eyebrow then furrowed them together noticing the missing member of the band.

"Where's Naruto?" She asked even though she could take a wild guess herself and be right.

Sai turned to Sakura, gave her one of his usual smiles and then pointed at the door. "Having sex with a groupie."

Sakura's face turned red with a mixed of anger and embarrassment, mostly anger, not because of Sai's bluntness but by the muffled noises of lustful moans and grunts that was made behind the door followed by a croaky "fuck" and a whiny pitched "harder."

A vein appeared on the pinkette's forehead. She clenched her hands into a tight fist while making loud stomps towards the door. Her energy screamed bloody murder and the gentlemen were wise enough to smoothly step back to give the lady some room.

Sakura stopped just right in front of the door and began to yell from the top of her lungs. "NARUTO, YOU FUCKING IDIOT!"

The sound of love-making continued on the other side.

This time sakura began banging her fist against the door. "I SWEAR TO GOD, NARUTO. IF YOU DON'T FINISH UP AND OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW I WILL BREAK IT DOWN MYSELF AND YOU KNOW I HAVE NO PROBLEM DOING THAT."

The three men stood patiently waiting for this familiar scene to finish. Kakashi still continued reading his book while sasuke secretly admired his girlfriend's strength. Sai watched in amusement with a smile.

The noises behind the door stopped and a few quiet moments passed when the door finally opened revealing a shirtless naruto and a fully yet sloppily dressed pretty girl locked onto his arm.

"Yo!" Naruto smiled, somehow it made sakura even more pissed off. "Sakura-chan, what's up?"

"You're disgusting." She glared at him. "We were suppose to meet up in there for a meeting, remember?"

"Ah right right, my bad."

Sakura could feel the dirty look the groupie was giving her through her peripheral but she didn't bother paying her any attention (though she did imagine herself clawing the girl's eyes out and calling her a bitch). She was used to it by now and she pretty much grew immune to anti-fans.

"I kinda got distracted, ya know?" Naruto chuckled and eyed the girl's body next to him as she flirtatiously looked back with a giggle. Once he looked away she continued to glare at sakura.

"I could fucking slap you right now, ya know?" Sakura retorted while giving him a strained smile. A few more veins grew visible on her forehead.

"Alright, sweet cheeks," naruto sighed and looked at the girl. "You heard the lady, our band has a meeting."

The girl circled her arms around his neck and gave him a long, sensual kiss.

Sakura made a gagging noise and turned to look at her boyfriend behind her and pointed her thumb at the couple with a "can you fucking believe this" look on her face. Sasuke, with a straight face, stuck his tongue out in disgust as his response to the PDA. Sai gave an "ooo" and raised his eyebrows as if he was witnessing some kind of magic trick. Meanwhile kakashi didn't take his eyes off his book for one second. Surely what he was reading was far more interesting than a couple making out in front of him.

Finally naruto broke the kiss with a huge grin and the girl spoke with lust still steaming from her voice."You'll call me right?"

"What?" Naruto frowned, "Why? You're not my girlfriend." The girl's behavior took a turn and her smile disappeared.

"Can you go away, now? My crew needs me." Naruto flicked his hands to shoo the girl as if she was a pest. The girl's face turned bright red and her eyes widened in rage. She slapped naruto across his face and yelled pig before storming out.

"Serves you both right." Sasuke said in place of his girlfriend and put a hand around Sakura's waist while she watched with satisfaction as the girl tripped in her heels while storming off.

"Shutup, teme, at least I'm honest." Naruto said, rubbing his cheek that had a fresh red hand mark on it. "Shit, man, she had a good arm, that one."

Sai stepped up and examined the mark. "You gave quite a show this time, Naruto."

"Glad you enjoyed it." Naruto laughed.

"I did... though she sounded like a pig squealing most of the time."

"Yeah,complete turn off. I struggled staying hard but luckily she had a cute face and nice ass."

Sakura gave an irritated groan and pinched her nasal bridge. "Why am I surrounded by perverts."

Sasuke gave her a squeeze and looked at her.

"Not including you, of course." She gave him a peck on his nose.

"Another nice performance." Sai said with a chuckle looking at the real couple.

Kakashi finally put down his book and stuffed it in his back pocket while the group chatted away. He looked up with a smile in his eyes and walked towards the breakroom. "Shall we start now, everyone?"

Naruto went inside and sat on the couch that was set in the center of room facing a wall. "Sure, let's get this over with." He consumed the whole couch spreading his arms and legs. "You guys might not want to sit on this."

"I don't even want to go in." Sakura remarked. Her boyfriend gave her a tiny smile and nudged her slightly. She sighed, leaned on his shoulder, and they both walked in with everyone else.

Once they were all settled in their spots, naruto on the couch, sasuke sitting on the smaller sofa with Sakura sitting in the armrest, and Sai standing up, kakashi started

"Before we begin, I'd like to congratulate you all on your guys' concert today. Full house, a complete success, as always."

The crew cheered and naruto gave a hearty "hell yeah!"

"Our ratings seem to only be getting higher ever since we started the tour and we've only been publicized for almost two years. We've already reached top 15 across the nation which is a new record in the entire music history. The company is excited and they plan to continue for your popularity to rise. "

Kakashi paused and took a good look at his excited team before he continued. He wanted to soak in their smiles before he gave them the news he had for them, which was the reason for the meeting. "As you all know our last concert is next week and the venue is held in none other than our hometown, konoha. We'll be staying there the whole week next week and doing our usual two day concert on Friday and Saturday. You'll have some free time before your concert so you guys can go ahead and relax then."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "What about after the tour is finished?"

"You'll have about three days after to relax and then after that it's back to HQ to plan your next tour. In fact they've already started making preparations."

They all sat up in their seats immediately upon hearing the news.

"Are you serious? We've been on tour for nearly eight months, separated from our friends and family, and we're already planning our next one?" Sakura spoke up.

"I know it seems unfair-"

"It is unfair!" Sakura cut him off, "we should have at least a month to relax! Or maybe even two weeks! Eight months, kakashi. We deserve a damn break."

"Like i said, you have a few days before your concert and a week after that." Kakashi tilted his head. "I thought you guys would be happy to start another tour soon?"

Sasuke was bent over with his hands intertwined together above his mouth when he decided to speak. "Its not that we aren't, it's just... we were expecting a moment of freedom for ourselves after our tour, not us immediately jumping into a new event. Plus this is our hometown we're stopping at, eight months away from family is a pretty long time."

Kakashi sighed. "I know and I'm sorry.I tried to get the company to give you guys a longer vacation but 'fame is a fleeting thing' they told me. The competition you have is extremely aggressive and you have to keep yourself going constantly in the business to really make it in the music industry. You guys should know by now the sacrifices you have to make in order to be a success. This is what you signed up for. This is your job."

Sure they wanted to be famous, they wanted to inspire, they wanted their music to touch people's hearts, and yes, they did know the sacrifices they'd have to make, but they didn't think much of it until actually facing the reality of it all. But Kakashi was right, this was what they signed up for and this is how it has to be done. The members had a discouraged vibe about them, except for one, who smirked and leaned back on the couch.

"I don't know about you guys but I have no problem with this! The tour has been giving me nothing but fame, money, and beautiful women so this is definitely good news!" Naruto kicked his legs into the air and landed his feet onto the coffee table in front of him.

Usually, Sakura would make a snarky comment towards Naruto but she was too upset with the news to be really wasting her breath on him. She looked at Sasuke, who wasn't visibly upset, but he grabbed her hand and tightened his grip when he didn't like something.

"That's the spirit." Kakashi said rather dry but it continued the meeting. "The company will give you more details about your tour and next album when we head back. They want to start the tour as soon as possible, perhaps in three or four months, so they have assistant songwriters and composers for you guys to help you get your music going. In the meantime, as we head to our next destination, Naruto and Sakura," he pointed his fingers at both of them "start brainstorming some lyrics."

One of the most admirable traits of the Team7 was that their first album was written and composed by themselves. The company had provided them a music studio, instruments, and a few producers to help give some tiny advices on their pitch here and then, but most of the work was done by the band. Naruto and Sakura were responsible for writing their music but most of the songs were written by Naruto. It seemed really out of his character when they discovered his writing skills but he was surprisingly talented at it. He loved to write and he was extremely good at it. No one would ever have guessed that the loud knuckle headed young man would have a way with words.

"And that's pretty much all I've got for you guys. Great job, again, on tonight. I'll have the stage crew pack your guys' stuff in the bus so you guys can go out and have some fun tonight."

Kakashi exited the break room while the band stayed behind. Naruto was the only one in high spirits after the meeting, the others weren't as much and Sai was indifferent towards the news. Naruto didn't like the heavy vibe the room started to have so he decided to speak up, hopefully to encourage his bandmates.

"What do you guys wanna do tonight?"

Well, at least he made an attempt to change the mood.

However, Sakura was reluctant in changing the topic so quick. "You're not upset at all about us not being able stay home longer? Or at least not getting a months break?! God, this is so unfair!"

She was looking forward to going home and introducing Sasuke to her parents and, perhaps, get him to spend time with them. Sasuke also planned to introduce his brother to her who was the only family member he had left. They both really wanted their families to connect. The young couple have only been public for a couple of weeks but they've dated for a few months already and they thought it was time to meet their families in person. Naruto knew the whole situation, after all they were his band mates and closest friends but music was also important to him.

"It's not that big of a fucking deal, I don't think." Sakura was about to cut him off but he pushed to continue. " I mean this is the business part of the industry right? And, besides, I can't really understand your situation since I don't really have anyone to go home to." These words left Naruto's lips so casually like it was a natural thing, but it always hurt him to say it even if his face didn't show any sort of pain. His time in Konoha was nothing but loneliness so he used music and fame as an escape from all of that. Sakura felt like an idiot for ever forgetting his state back at home and kept silent. She was sympathetic towards him. Sasuke could empathize, with his parents being diseased, but he had at least one person waiting for him in Konoha, soon to be more.

A moment of awkward silence filled the room after.

But Sai, being Sai, was oblivious to the atmosphere. "I want to go try this nice looking bar one of the fans told me about. It has a mini aquarium inside and I want to see it."

"What?" Naruto asked.

"The answer to your question earlier. I want to go to that bar and look at fish." Sai tilted his head. "You asked what we wanted to do right? Let's go there, plus they have good drinks I hear."

Sai still had some social issues but it never bothered the group, in fact they sometimes appreciated it. The air immediately turned lighthearted with Naruto's laugh.

"Okay, let's go!" Naruto got up from his seat and grabbed his shirt that look like it was thrown across the floor, most likely tossed by his lady companion he had earlier.

"You're paying for our drinks, Dobe." Sasuke got up from his seat with Sakura's hand in his.

"What the fuck!?"

"That's your payment for making us wait outside."

"Yeah! AND for making this room smell!" Sakura stuck her tongue out at Naruto and winked at him playfully.

They all started heading out. Naruto followed behind taking a whiff of the room first and lifted his arms to smell himself. He shrugged his shoulders and called out to them "I don't smell anything!"

* * *

"Are you ready for tomorrow night?" Hanabi peaked in Hinata's room with a huge grin. Hinata couldn't help but smile back.

"Yes! You know, I actually am really excited?" She giggled. This wasn't her first concert she was going, but it was her first rock concert. She usually attended orchestras or piano concerts but she never would have imagined herself going to something that was complete opposite to her tastes. She had an idea of what to expect, big crowds and loud screams, but she didn't really focus on that. She sincerely liked the band and their music. But most importantly, she was excited to see that smile upfront in person. Hinata often wondered what kind of person Naruto was, she had an idea through their music but she hoped that somehow she would be able to hold a conversation with him and know herself. It would be a miracle if that happened.

"Good! You won't regret it, I promise!"

* * *

 **Thanks for the favs and follows so far! Please leave a review and let me know what you guys think. I know there are a lot of mistakes, since I don't proofread.**

 **ALSO naruhina interaction next chapter so stay tuned :D**


End file.
